1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test automation method and system for detecting a change in a signature of an Internet application traffic protocol, and more particularly, to a test automation method and system for automatically detecting a change in a signature of an Internet application traffic protocol so as to verify accuracy for an analysis result of a protocol analysis device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A determination of whether there is a change in a protocol is limited because conventional protocol analysis devices analyze the protocol based on simple information such as an Internet protocol (IP) address or a port number.
In order to determine whether there is a change in the protocol, a tester directly iteratively executes an Internet application of a client and verifies whether there is a change in the protocol in which the Internet application is used. In this case, there is a problem in that much manpower and work time may be necessary.
Accordingly, there is a need for an approach capable of automatically detecting whether there are changes in protocols of a large number of Internet applications.